gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Совет
/ | игра = IV | игра2 = TLAD | игра3 = TBOGT | игра4 = CW | локации = Малая Италия, Алгонквин Вестдайк, Олдерни | лидеры = Джон Гравелли Мария Валвона Харви Ното Винсент Луписелла Джованни Анчелотти | союзники = Русская мафия Албанская мафия Семья Пегорино Хаслеры с Северной Голландии | автомобили = Sports PMP 600 Sentinel XS Coquette Turismo Sultan RS Feltzer Cognoscenti Schafter Oracle Sultan Washington Lokus Cavalcade Cavalcade FXT Contender Phantom Caddy NRG 900 Maverick | оружие = Пистолет Боевой дробовик Помповый дробовик ПП Микро-ПП M4A1 AK-47 Гранатомёт | бизнес = Наркоторговля Вымогательства Убийства Игорный бизнес Взяточничество Рэкет Ростовщичество Укрывательство краденого Вооружённые разбои Кражи со взломом Налёты | недвижимость = Фруктовые магазины Управление утилизацией отходов Ночные клубы Алгонквина Строительство Профсоюзы Auto Eroticar Стрип-клуб «Буфера» Drusilla's | члены = Рой Цито Сэмми Боттино Артур Запулла Джо Королла (погиб) Марио Вентурелла Гарри Холл Марк Волп Фредо Волп Марк Луписелла Мо Шварц Сонни Хонорато (погиб) Чарльз Маттео (погиб) Энтони Сполето (погиб) Фрэнк Гароне (погиб) Рокко Пелоси (погиб) Винс Пелоси (погиб) Вито Менотти }} Совет ( ) состоит из пяти исконных, подлинных семей Коза Ностра Либерти-Сити из игры Grand Theft Auto IV. Совет подразумевает обсуждение мафиозными семьями различных проблем между ними; их место встречи — Малая Италия, что в Алгонквине. В GTA IV базирующаяся в Олдерни семья Пегорино пытается занять место в Совете (например, предоставлением одолжений семье Павано и ведением малой войны с семьёй Анчелотти), но она, видимо, считала себя выше, чем существующие пять семей Либерти-Сити, и их подъём до статуса Совета преставляется маловероятным. Они вооружены пистолетами, боевыми дробовиками, микро-ПП и опасны в уличных боях. Семьи * Преступная семья Гамбетти — под руководством Джона Гравелли * Преступная семья Павано — под руководством Мэри Валвона * Преступная семья Мессина — под руководством Харви Ното * Преступная семья Луписелла — под руководством Марка Луписеллы * Преступная семья Анчелотти — под руководством Джованни Анчелотти Система рангов * Дон (англ. boss, итал. capomafioso) * Младший босс (англ. underboss) * Консильери (советник; итал. consigliere) * Капореджиме (капитан; итал. caporegime) * Солдат (англ. soldier, итал. regime) * Инфорсеры мафии * Соучастники Оружие Преступные группировки вооружены пистолетами, дробовиками, пистолетами-пулемётами, ножами, иначе — борются при помощи своих кулаков. Гангстеры обычно обладают одним или двумя экземплярами оружия во время игрового процесса, как показано в Grand Theft Auto IV, его эпизодах и Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Пять семей в реальном мире Пять семей, образующие Совет в GTA IV, основаны на реальных Пяти мафиозных семействах Нью-Йорка: * * * * * Сравнение Пяти семей Пять семей Либерти-Сити основаны на реальных Пяти семействах в Нью-Йорке, ниже представлен список (включающий и преступную семью Олдерни / Нью-Джерси) семей в GTA IV и семей в реальной жизни, на которых последние основаны. Порядок — от сильнейшей семьи к слабейшей. * Преступная семья Гамбетти — * Преступная семья Павано — * Преступная семья Мессина — * Преступная семья Луписелла — * Преступная семья Анчелотти — В GTA IV также встречается преступная семья Пегорино, основанная на . Галерея Дилер Мафии.jpg|Дилер Фургон Мафии.jpg|Конвой Мафиозо.jpg|Гангстеры в CW Разное * Различные семьи в Совете, как известно, имели конфликты друг с другом на протяжении многих лет. Статья в газете Liberty Tree в GTA IV гласит, что «В старые времена бывало, что люди Павано против людей Гамбетти или же люди Анчелотти против людей Луписелла участвовали в кровавой войне за контроль над разными организациями в пределах городской черты» (англ. «''In the old days it was the Pavanos vs. The Gambettis or the Ancelottis vs. the Lupisellas in a bloody war for control of various rackets within the city''»). * В The Ballad of Gay Tony семья Мессина также замечена в военном конфликте с людьми Анчелотти, хотя каких-либо примеров вражды между семьями Боннано и Коломбо в реальной жизни замечено не было. * В The Lost and Damned прежде, чем Вы начнёте воевать против них в войнах группировок Клэй иногда будет говорить «Давай научим этих гангстеров, что на дворе больше не 70-е» (англ. «''Let’s teach those mobsters it ain’t the seventies anymore''»). en:The Commission Категория:Коза Ностра Категория:Организации